Seismic data can be collected for a reservoir, including one or more subsurface layers, by sending seismic waves to the reservoir at multiple source locations and recording reflected waves at multiple receiver locations. The seismic data can be used to build seismic images for analyzing subsurface structure and lithology of the reservoir so that effective oil and gas exploration can be performed.